


Our Life Is Not a Movie or Maybe

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot chocolate and movie marathons are the cure all for nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life Is Not a Movie or Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles someone has a nightmare and ends up coming to other for comfort.

Derek gasps into a state of wakefulness abruptly, his heart beating like it would after a run in the woods, his skin drenched in a cold sweat. He can still hear the faint screams of his cousins as his sister pulled him from the fire. The faint scent of ash burning in his nostrils, his stomach turns at the thought. He shakily runs a hand through his hair and tries to calm his heart.

“Derek?” whispers Stiles from the bed, he’s squinting into the dark towards where Derek is sacked out for the night on the floor.

Derek exhales quietly and waits for Stiles to lose interest and hopefully fall back asleep. Bad enough he has to depend on Stiles for a safe place to crash, he doesn’t need his pity also.

Stiles sighs before kicking off his blanket and gets up from the bed. “It is way too late to play who’s the stoic werewolf,” he grumbles before blearily leaving the room in a half stumble.

Derek frowns at Stiles but just pulls the sleeping bag over his shoulders to try shake off the chill his dreams have left him.

A sweet smell overpowers the sense memory of fire and ash when Stiles stumbles back into the room, more alert than before.

“Oi,” says Stiles, using the light from the hallway to kick at Derek’s legs. “You can pretend to be asleep and get a lap full of hot chocolate or stop lying and enjoy the chocolatey goodness.”

It takes all of his reflexes to catch the cup and steady it. “I was asleep,” he growls.

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, the tossing and turning totally gave of that vibe of restful dreams.”

Derek shoots him a dark look over his mug.

“Whatever,” continues Stiles and he turns on his desk lamp. “The Rocketeer or The Phantom?”

“What?” Derek squints as the room is washed in light.

Stiles holds up two DVD cases. “Movie, you pick,” he says slowly.

There is a pregnant pause before Derek nods to the left. “Knew you had taste,” grins Stiles as he boots up his lap top.

Derek uses Stiles’ distraction with the computer to take a tentative sip of hot chocolate. The small smile he shares with the cup isn’t lost on Stiles.


End file.
